


Jardín de Crisantemos

by Dreamer_Over_The_Moon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, Choi Saeran Route, Depressed 707 | Choi Luciel, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Over_The_Moon/pseuds/Dreamer_Over_The_Moon
Summary: MC deberá hacerle frente a lo que dicta su corazón pera poder tener la oportunidad de ser feliz en verdad pese a la opinión de los demás y solventar con ello los problemas que atentan con la integridad de los miembros de la RFA.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jardín de Crisantemos

**Author's Note:**

> La advertencia está ahí, contenido Non-Con y Spoilers del Saeran After End.  
> No me hago responsable de sensaciones de incomodidad o molestias de algún tipo.
> 
> Esta obra fue concebida en base a la llamada de V en el día 2, comenzó siendo un mero chiste pero la idea no dejaba de revolotear en mi cabeza así que decidí escribirlo para poder sacarlo de mi sistema, espero les guste.
> 
> Gracias 😌💕

Poco tiempo después de que MC y Saeran lograrán escapar de Mint Eye con la esperanza de reencontrarse con su hermano después de tantos años de separación involuntaria, la pareja no imaginaba esperarse topar con un problema aún mayor; su hermano se encontraba desaparecido y los indicios alegaban que había sido secuestrado por parte de su padre, el primer ministro de Corea, Saejoon Choi. El miedo y ansiedad invadía la mente del gemelo menor debido al tiempo, pues éste seguía extendiendo el plazo para esa reunión que tan desesperadamente anhelada; los esfuerzos por detener a su padre en cooperación con los miembros de la RFA y la empresa de Jumin, C&R, no habían proveído los resultados esperados y la angustia crecía en la organización. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para conseguir un final feliz y retomar el rumbo de sus vidas con un poco más de normalidad.

Las acciones de la RFA para exhibir los crímenes del ministro habían generado un revuelo en todo el país, miles de personas debatían en los medios y redes sociales sobre la veracidad de las publicaciones que se transmitieron de manera nacional no solo por lo impactante que resultaba sino también por el hecho de que salía a la luz por parte de la existencia de una organización privada que organizaba eventos de caridad encontrándose ahora en el centro del huracán; diversas opiniones se hacían presente pues incluso gente ajena al político agredían con noticias y ediciones ficticias para hacerles perder credibilidad y prestigio a los integrantes del staff. 

Pese a todo aquello, la esperanza no se disipaba, al contrario, crecía con más fuerza dentro de cada uno de ellos, especialmente del hermano menor por el apoyo y afecto brindado de parte de su amada; la compañía de MC iluminaba el sinuoso sendero incierto que les cobijaba, su gentileza y optimismo parecían poder derribar cual complicación que pudiera llegar a presentarse por su mera determinación para conseguir que aquel calvario llegara a su fin.

Apreciaba la oportunidad que la vida le había dado al poner a MC en su camino, no sentía ser digno de permitirse sentir una felicidad como esa, que lo amara, comprendiera y respetara como ella lo hacía; aquella bella dama le había conocido en una etapa muy conflictiva de su vida; le había ayudado a crecer y amarse a sí mismo, pudo otorgarle una libertad emocional para poder tomar sus propias decisiones y marcar así el camino que recorrería a su lado sin importar lo riesgoso que pudiera ser o lo que la gente pudiera decir sobre él, pudo ver sus peores facetas y amarlas por igual, ella, sin rendirse, pudo abrir paso a su sellado y dañado corazón que se encontraba preso de las exigencias dañinas de una mujer trastornada hambrienta de amor incapaz de ver en ella ese brillo abrasador e incandescente que personas como MC poseían; una mujer a quien su trágico pasado le mantenía presa de un doloroso resentimiento hacia sí misma, con un gran miedo a ser nuevamente maltratada recurriendo infortunadamente a métodos en extremo inapropiados.

Viendo en retrospectiva, el joven peliblanco se sentía aliviado y contento con la vida que llevaba en ese momento, rodeado de gente que se preocupaba de forma honesta y desinteresada por su bienestar físico y mental, el inmenso amor que tenía hacia MC era recíproco, una maravilla asombrosa que le ayudaba a mantener de la calma pese a esa situación así como tener fe en que su hermano pronto regresaría a él para pasar los días relajándose comiendo helados mientras observaran las nubes y las estrellas sin ningún tipo de preocupación maligna. 

MC era para él lo mismo que un ángel, para MC, Saeran era el ser más puro y noble que conocía en todo el mundo, las cálidas palabras llenas de amor que le decía ocasionan a la joven castaña imaginar diversos escenarios de la vida que llevarían juntos una vez que derribaran el muro que tenían frente a ellos; siempre que veía flores o dulces volvía a pensar en él más intensamente y feliz como jamás había sido.

Al paso de casi el mes de la búsqueda exhaustiva de Saeyoung, acordaron reunirse todos los miembros de la RFA en las oficinas de C&R para debatir el rumbo que tomarían en adelante, sorpresivamente el líder oficial de la organización, V, acudiría también a dicha reunión; no obstante, sin poseer las mismas intenciones de sus compañeros...

Con ayuda de un dispositivo y un gas que él fabricó, dejó inconsciente a todos en la oficina, solamente Saeran había podido evitar ceder a dicha toxina por la resistencia que adquirió tras esos años en Magenta bebiendo el amargo y desagradable elixir que su salvadora le obligaba a ingerir, V, al tener sus planes frustrados, le advirtió al gemelo que debía irse con él o de lo contrario su hermano mayor sería herido de gravedad pero éste se negó desconfiando por completo de sus palabras al presenciar lo que acababa de suceder. 

Pasadas las horas y con MC siendo la única que pudo despertar antes que sus amigos, accedió a dirigirse con Saeran a la ubicación donde aparentemente retenían a su hermano, sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como esperaban y tuvieron que separarse de Saeyoung por su seguridad, sin ningún plan de respaldo para liberarlo aceptaron la ayuda que les ofreció un miembro de la agencia privada de la que ahora era Saeyoung un esclavo, para ayudarlo a escapar; el nombre de ese agente era Vanderwood quien conmovido por la reunión corta de los Choi, decidió a que ambos se reunieran de nuevo, firmando con ello la sentencia de traición a la agencia.

El agente conocía la ubicación a donde acordaron enviar al pelirrojo, formulando un plan aparentemente bueno, emprendió su camino con la pareja hacia la nueva dirección que era la residencia de V, sabiendo que se dirigían a la boca del lobo de forma separada, los jóvenes enamorados se despidieron abrazados dándose un beso extenso y pasional; al llegar a una distancia de pocos metros de cercanía de dicho edificio un agente distintos se encontró con Vanderwood y para proseguir con el plan, alegó que el paradero de Saeran era desconocido pues había podido huir. El agente mostró su claro descontento ante la ineficiencia pues la misión que le encomendaron de secuestrar al otro gemelo no resultaba tan difícil como para haberla fallado de la manera en que lo hizo, Vanderwood de excusa a en comentar que el gemelo regresaría por voluntad propia al haber conseguido secuestrar a su novia por lo que deberían estar preparados para ello; MC no era consciente de esa parte del plan pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debía confiar en la amabilidad escondida de ese sujeto castaño.

Al haberla entregado a Rika, ésta puso una expresión de desagrado provocado por las alteraciones que su presencia implicaba en el plan que había preparado tan minuciosamente para poder tener a ambos gemelos para que ella pudiera contemplar su nueva ambición de formar una familia que la amara, aún a costa de igual trabajar de la mano con el corrupto ministro y la agencia.

La tensión era mínima pero constante, luego de una serie de comentarios culpandola de las consecuencias que traería para ellos la desobediencia de MC al no respetar el acuerdo de que Saeran debía ir solo a dicho lugar, decidió dejarla sola en la sala para ir a resguardar a Saeyoung de la influencia de la castaña invasora mujer.

Momentos más tarde el teléfono de la muchacha de cabellos color cacao recibió una llamada de parte de V la cual optó por atender.

\- MC, buenas tardes, supe acerca de que ahora te encuentras en mi hogar, lamento mucho el giro que tornaron las cosas pero me gustaría que te sintieras con la mayor comodidad que pudieras pues los agentes de vigilancia no te dañarán de ningún modo, se lo incómoda que muy probable te estás sintiendo ahora, por favor, no reacciones tan a la defensiva con Rika o conmigo… - La voz de Jihyun sonaba un tanto conflictuada pero MC asumió que se debía a todo lo que estaba pasando, aún cuando no se sentía del todo cómoda con el hecho de estar ahí, trataría de hacer su estadía lo menos tensa posible.

\- Está bien V, no te preocupes, estoy más preocupada por el estado de Saeyoung, además al estar aquí secuestrada, agradezco la hospitalidad brindada para seguir en comunicación con la RFA. - Aún con los nervios del momento, MC estaba decidida a calmar su ansiedad de tomar al pelirrojo para salir huyendo tan rápido como se le permitiera. 

\- Muchas gracias por tomarlo de esa manera MC, yo… no sé qué piensa Rika, por mi parte encuentro reconfortante tu estadía en mi casa, tu amabilidad desinteresada por alguna razón… me causa cierta intriga, siento como si tu mera existencia fuera arte en sí, es agradable admirarte. - Las palabras salían de su boca por si solas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría o que pensaría MC de ello, deseaba que no fuera nada negativo.

\- ¿Te gusta mirarme? - La joven se encontraba confundida debido al sorpresivo comentario directo del fotógrafo pues no sabía cómo interpretar lo que recién había dicho.

\- Bueno... - Soltando una risa corta prosiguió. - No es que decida mirarte directamente, en las veces que te he tenido presente mis ojos se dirigen hacia ti sin darme cuenta y aún cuando reacciono, no puedo apartarlos, no entiendo aún la razón, tal vez se deba a que desbordas un aura radiante capaz de cautivar a todos a tu alrededor… - Los sinceros comentarios del fotógrafo le detonaron en su interior una sensación extraña que no sabía explicar, las palabras de V resonaban en su mente causándole curiosidad acerca de lo que intentaba transmitirle. 

Por su lado, V estaba quizá igual de confundido, no comprendía lo que recién le había expresado a MC, su corazón latía de nervios al pensar que le pudo haber llegado a incomodar, no era su intención, él quería liberar de sus adentros una emoción que no era en absoluto racional, los irrespetuosas insinuaciones lo desconcertaron ciertamente y se descubrió pensando en la delicadeza de la coordinadora. 

Deliberaba en la expresión que habría puesto, sus ojos miel, sus labios; en la calidez de sus manos y su mente voló en ese instante a otras sensaciones, trataba de controlarse, aunque el resultado era en vano, no podía detener el imaginar lo magnífico que debería sentir su tacto y la suavidad de su piel, sabía que no podía tener imágenes de esa categoría con él por respeto a MC y su relación con el menor de los Choi, las explícitos pensares no dejaban de causar estragos internos, quería seguir conversando con ella pero su condición era inapropiada así que tenía que detener la llamada antes que dijera alguna otra cosa peor.

\- Pero... no creo que este sea el momento para decirte ese tipo de cosas, espero puedas disculpame, yo llegaré ahí en unas horas más tarde, por favor siéntete libre de recorrer la casa a excepción de la recámara donde se encuentra Saeyoung, a menos que Rika te lo permita, también puedes tomar lo que gustes de la nevera si tienes hambre, adiós. - Su respiración se aceleró poco antes de colgar, el rubor en su rostro era algo que hace tiempo no experimentaba, el sonido del hablar de MC le resonaba con comentarios cortos dónde lo llamaba por su nombre una y otra vez, debía guardar las emociones que fluían dentro de su persona sólo para él; su obligación era permanecer a lado de Rika, nada más.

Desde la perspectiva de MC, la voz de V despidiéndose de ella la sacaba unos segundos de la ola de pensamientos que le provocó, aunque también pensaba que no debería darle demasiadas vueltas ya que era una gran probabilidad de que V solo estuviera siendo amable pero como el artista que es tuviera maneras diferentes para expresar cuando alguien le resultaba amigable; además V estaba enamorado de Rika, de ninguna forma intentaría algo con ella, además ella estaba con Saeran, era aún más imposible que eso pasara; " Deja de ver novelas MC, no es tiempo para que pienses en cosas raras y dramáticas como esas. " exclamó para sus adentros, segundos después el sonido de unos tacones aproximándose a ella terminaron de traerla de regreso al tiempo actual.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas, MC? - Cuestionó una mujer de largos y dorados caireles mientras abría paso en la sala llevando en sus manos una bandeja con una tetera blanca de porcelana, dos tazas a juego y un azucarero, mostrando una expresión de ligera inquietud. 

\- Rika... Hablaba con V, vio en los mensajes que llegue a su casa y me estaba dando la bienvenida-- 

\- ¿Bienvenida? - interrumpió la rubia mientras acomodaba en la pequeña mesa de la sala la bandeja y comenzaba a servir el té - Lamento decirlo de esta forma MC, pero tú no fuiste invitada aquí en primer lugar, fue Saeran, ciertamente que las cosas hayan resultado de esta manera es algo que ya no se puede cambiar, sin embargo si pasaremos tiempo bajo el mismo techo, eso no significa que debemos tratar de llevarnos de la mejor manera para aminorar la incomodidad? - Tomó asiento haciendo una invitación para que la castaña se sentara a tomar junto a ella.- Oh entiendo, pero descuida es solo té, no tiene nada extraño. -

La castaña con algo de desconfianza accedió a sentarse y beber del té prosiguiendo con lo que decía antes de la abrupta interrupción 

\- Se que no estaba en tus planes el tenerme aquí, como dices, no fui invitada y V también es consciente de ello, pero me dijo que tratara de no sentirme tan a la defensiva o con miedo de que alguno de ustedes o los agentes que aseguran la casa vayan a hacerme algo, porque no lo permitiría y yo le creo... - Con una expresión de tristeza dio el primer sorbo a la taza que se sentía más tolerable a su boca, reconocía el sabor de la bebida, té de hierbabuena. 

\- ¿Confías en él? Le dio la espalda a la RFA, traicionó a su amigo de toda la vida poniéndolos a dormir con un gas que él mismo fabricó y aún así dices que confías en él solo porque te lo pide, sin duda eres alguien completamente en otro nivel MC. - Expresó con evidente asombro y confusión.

\- Así es, yo confío en la bondad de V, de que quiere lo mejor para los gemelos y para ti también Rika, solo que... aún no sabe bien cuál sería la manera correcta de hacer ambos. - La mirada melancólica contrariaba al optimista comentario que acababa de soltar.

\- No necesito ser reparada MC, no soy algo que esté roto, si bien mi manera de opinar o tomar decisiones no va de acuerdo a lo que escogería alguien normal, no significa que necesite ayuda, solo necesito de V y solo a V para que me entienda y me ame de esta forma que soy. - Su tono comenzaba a percibirse de molestia denotando su incomodidad y esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

Para tratar de disipar la tensión en el ambiente, MC le pidió a Rika permiso de estar en la habitación de Saeyoung para ver cómo se encontraba y pese a los roces, la rubia finalmente aceptó su petición para así también ir a relajar su mente de los comentarios desagradables de su inesperada visitante. 

Al llegar a la habitación se podía observar recostado en una cama aquel gemelo pelirrojo inconsciente con su rostro aún maltratado por los abusos físicos a los que fue expuesto durante dos semanas a causa de su padre y la agencia para la que aún seguía, de cierta manera, atado para ser usado nuevamente como un muñeco más que complacerá las exigencias de su abusivo progenitor para satisfacer su hambre de poder en la política.

\- V no tardará en regresar, podrás estar con Saeyoung hasta entonces, no intentes nada raro, en cuanto despierte debes retirarte de aquí. - Advirtió Rika mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella. 

Ver al gemelo recostado preso de los deseos egoístas de sus captores le partía el corazón, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes que todos en RFA pudieran tener un final feliz, o si sería capaz de convencer a V de que la ayudará a salvar a los gemelos buscando otra alternativa que no implique sacrificar a ninguno de los dos, sabía que este método de protección no lo convencía al cien por ciento y mientras en su mente le daba muchas vueltas al asunto no se percató de que estaba sujetando las manos de Saeyoung con demasiada fuerza hasta que sus quejidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos con ideas de escape y fantasías dónde puede salvar a todos, llevándola de nuevo a la realidad. 

\- ¡Saeyoung, despertaste! No no, no te muevas mucho se que debes sentirte muy cansado por la droga que usaron para dormirte. - Decía con dulce voz mientras ayudaba al chico a acomodarse de la manera más cómoda posible, estaba feliz de poder hablar con él pese a la situación en la que se encontraban. Sabía que la inteligencia del muchacho era excepcional y con su ayuda podrían idear un plan de escape perfecto para poder reunirse nuevamente con su preciado Saeran y dejar todos los problemas con la agencia, Rika y a su codicioso padre atrás.

Poco a poco Saeyoung fue explicando que en efecto había formulado un plan con ayuda de la información clasificada que logró extraer Vanderwood de los servidores de la agencia tras hackear en sus servidores para que él y su hermano pudieran acabar con el escudo principal de sus enemigos, pues aparte de la información, en su celular logró instalarle todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo el ataque sin requerir de una computadora, aunque sería un poco más tardado, confiaba en que podría burlar la vigilancia de Rika y V para que su amado hermano no tuviera que arriesgarse a situaciones en extremo peligrosas que atentaran contra su integridad física o emocional. 

Un plan riesgoso pero con buenas posibilidades de éxito al ser orquestado por las asombrosas habilidades de los Choi, sin duda no habría nada que temer, eso pensaban antes que su conversación fuera terriblemente interrumpida por un agente inesperado que arribó a la habitación.

\- Así que… eso es lo que planeas hacer, Saeyoung… - 

Comentaba con decepción y frustración V mientras se abría paso a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él para que Rika no fuera a escuchar y alterarse antes de que pudiera controlar la situación.

Observando las miradas de temor e inseguridad que ambos ponían como decidiendo qué decir para disuadirlo de advertir a la rubia mujer sobre sus planes, no quería que lo vieran con esa hostilidad pero entendía el por qué dadas las circunstancias, aunque la forma en que el chico lo veía le entristecía, que MC lo hiciera igual le dolía más, ella era un inocente en medio de un caos que no le concierne pero estaba ahí por la única razón de ayudar incondicionalmente, no entendía como podía existir alguien tan puro con una capacidad de amar tan grande y maravillosa, le resultaba inquietante pero no de una manera negativa, quería saber más de ella, poder entender su mundo y que, tal vez, pudiera ayudarlo a entender el suyo.

\- Lo siento, pero ese plan es muy arriesgado, si sale mal no solo tú, sino toda la RFA, MC, Saeran, Rika y yo tendríamos nuestra vida colgando de un hilo, no puedo permitirte correr ese riesgo, es mejor que permanezcan aquí tu y tu hermano para que su padre no les haga daño y-- -

\- V por favor, ayúdanos, en el fondo sabes que puede funcionar, que con esto todos podremos estar felices. - Interrumpió MC con su suave voz mientras sujetaba la mano de V estrechandola con firmeza, la suavidad y calor de sus manos guiaron los ojos hacia el rostro de la joven quien poseía una mirada que pese a la inquietud del momento estaba llena de esperanza para que su voz fuera alcanzada por él. Aunque tenerla tan cerca le causaba un extraño deseo de no quererla lejos de nuevo, sabía que eso era algo prohibido, MC estaba con Saeran, pero aún así, anhelaba que la presencia de ella pudiera ser permanente en su vida y solo suya aún cuando no entendía bien lo que sentía respecto a ella, solo era curiosidad o una atracción carnal ante aquella joven tan radiante como el sol, igual que él. 

\- Si V, no niegues que es una buena idea, los riesgos son mínimos, conoces a mi padre, sabes lo retorcido que es, no puedes creer en que mantendrá su palabra de no hacerle daño a ninguno de nosotros, esto solo es el comienzo de un largo camino de dolor si no lo paramos de una vez. No entiendo cómo pudiste traicionarnos, acaso ¿Tanta es la influencia que Rika tiene en ti? No puedes hacer lo que quiera solo porque ella lo dice, por favor ¡Entra en razón de una vez! No sé cómo pude haber llegado a pensar en ti como un padre, ¡Dejarte entrar en nuestras vidas fue el peor error que he cometido! ¡Ah, no, espera! Lo siento, lo lamento, perdón, no decía en serio lo último V, por favor, perdóname. - La voz que se iba resquebrajaba más por la sensación de impotencia y tristeza del joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos devolviéndole al problema actual. No podía negarlo, su perseverancia era de reconocerse, pero no le haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Deja de insistir Saeyoung, no funcionará, no nos pongas en peligro innecesariamente, tomaré tu celular y entregarlo a la agencia. -

Le perforaba en el pecho el tener que causar este dolor pero todo era por un bien mayor, los llantos del joven le desgarraban por dentro mientras le daba la espalda y salía de la recámara luego de haberle inyectado una dosis más fuerte de droga para mantenerlo dormido de nuevo.

MC salió de la habitación inmediatamente detrás de él para evitar que le informara a Rika de lo que acababa de pasar, el pensar que su oportunidad de conseguir la libertad de los gemelos sería aplastada por los ideales retorcidos de sus adversarios resultaba frustrante, no podía darse el lujo de rendirse, no aún, V tenía que escucharla al menos una vez más.

La suerte momentáneamente corría de su lado pues aparentemente Rika se encontraba dormida en su habitación, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para dialogar con V sin que ella interfiera.

\- V, espera por favor, no hagas esto cuando más necesitamos de tu apoyo, es una crisis grave en verdad, somos conscientes del peligro en el que estamos pero no podemos rendirnos solo porque ellos son más intimidantes, si huimos ahora lo seguiremos haciendo siempre… debemos mostrarnos firmes y trabajando todos juntos, sé que podremos lograrlo, confía en mí V, confía en la RFA… No les entregues el celular de Saeyoung, por favor. - Decía mientras se aferraba a él tratando de detenerlo de salir de la casa empujándolo en dirección opuesta. 

\- MC… - Trataba de apartarla sin hacerle daño pero la chica seguía resistiendo, al ver su rostro pudo observar detenidamente a través de sus oscuras gafas que los ojos de ella empezaban a humedecerse mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Solo porque es algo difícil no significa que sea imposible, todo este tiempo le has pedido a la RFA que confíen en ti ciegamente y lo han hecho, incluso Yoosung quien siempre se ha mostrado reacio a tus decisiones, ahora ellos necesitan que tú confíes en ellos, te necesitan V. No les des la espalda ahora, si tú motivo para hacerlo es por la "felicidad de Rika", ¿Cuándo te darás tiempo a ti de ser feliz? Tu felicidad también es importante, sabes que complaciéndola en todo lo que pide no es ayudarla en verdad, no puedes sanarla tu solo y eso no tiene nada de malo V. Déjanos ayudarte, permite a tu corazón sanar de todas las heridas del pasado, los errores de tu padre no son los tuyos, no tienes porqué cargar con todo tu solo… ¿Crees que Jumin dejará de ser tu amigo por ésta traición que le has hecho? No! Su amistad no es tan endeble como para que un error así la fracture. - 

Las palabras de la chica resonaban en su mente pero no estaba seguro aún de querer dar ese paso.

\- La idea de traicionar a Rika y volver a la RFA no sería tan sencillo como lo planteas, lo que les hice fue algo horrible, jamás lo perdonarían MC, dices que no debo permanecer con Rika pero tampoco tengo un sitio al cual volver…Ellos no me necesitan, tienen a Jumin, Rika solo me tiene a mi. -

Le decía mientras continuaba tratando de alejarla de él, sabía que ella podría convencerlo, pero él no tendría nada al final, disfrutaba el hecho de que ella lo sujetara con fuerza en ese momento y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por no querer que lo soltara, su deseo de tenerla a su lado se estaba saliendo de control, no podía seguir de esa manera, pues era pareja de Saeran además sabía que si Rika los veía intentaría agredir a MC y eso sería el error más grande que cometiera. Su cuerpo le susurraba internamente un fuerte deseo de tomarla y escapar solos ellos dos, olvidarse de Rika, los Choi y la RFA, sabía también lo triste que se pondría MC si se lo sugería por lo que descartó la opción casi al instante de que la pensó; los susurros se volvieron gritos y en su mente no había cabida para otras cosas, estaba decidido, no permitiría que Rika, el ministro o la agencia agredan a MC, evitaría a toda costa que el dolor le rodeara y causará angustia, cada fibra de su piel coincidía en que jamás dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima.

"  _ ¿Nadie? ¿Ni siquiera… Saeran? _ "

Sus pensamientos se tornaban perversos y lo sabía muy bien, la presencia de la chica causaba estragos en su interior por su pureza y amabilidad, pensaba que si Saeran la amara en verdad, habría terminado con ella tiempo atrás, o incluso, jamás debió empezar una relación con la joven para evitarle asi todo este dolor por el que está pasando, no la cuido, no se preocupó por ella, si su felicidad importaba y debía luchar por ella… entonces eso significaba que era válido intentar tener a MC para él solamente, él le daría la luz así como ella sería quien lo ilumine a él, serían perfectos los dos. Sucumbir a sus deseos no podría ser posible si Rika los encontraba así que debía mantenerla indispuesta y tenía el plan perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. 

\- Por favor V… Te necesitamos... - La voz de la chica comenzaba a romperse en llanto, se contenía solo porque no quería que Rika la descubriera pidiéndole ayuda a V, tenía miedo que incluso tratara de lastimarlo de nuevo, más cruel esta vez.

\- … De acuerdo, pero aguarda un momento, me asegúrate de que Rika no nos interrumpa, ¿está bien? -

MC asentía mientras soltaba a V para limpiarse los ojos, sentía algo en su tono de voz que le inquietaba y le causaba un escalofrío, creía que se debía a que cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza de convencerlo él cambio de opinión tomándola por sorpresa, si alguien podría distraer a Rika sin que sospechara de intenciones malignas, ese es V, la luz al final del túnel parecía estar más cerca, pronto estaría con su amado Saeran sin tener problemas con la agencia, el primer ministro ni con Rika. Todo comenzaba a tornarse a favor de ellos.

En otra habitación se encontraba V junto a Rika quien estaba dormida aún, si había un momento para hacerlo, era ahora y no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- ¿V? - Aquella rubia mujer comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, observando como V estaba parado a lado suyo sin decir nada, podía ver qué llevaba algo en la mano, pero debido a la oscuridad no le encontraba forma clara. - ¿Qué llevas ahí—? - Tan pronto sintió el pinchazo supo al instante lo que era, una jeringa, V le acababa de inyectar de la misma droga que mantendria dormido a Saeyoung durante dos días más, cuyo efecto era instantáneo, regresandola a su estado de sueño apacible. 

Ahora ya no habría quien se entrometida, MC tampoco podría comentarles en el chat lo que pasaba pues durante el forcejeo que tuvo con ella logró quitarle el celular, con las distracciones fuera del camino podría demostrarle que él siempre fue la mejor opción para ella.

Habían acordado hablar en la recámara de huéspedes en la que se hospedaba MC, pues al ser la habitación más alejada del cuarto de Saeyoung, Rika podría vigilar que MC no se le acercara sin permiso. Dejó ambos celulares en un cajón del mueble de su propio cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente a su encuentro dejando volar su mente sobre cómo le demostraría lo que siente.

\- MC, estoy aquí ¿Puedo pasar? - Luego de golpear ligeramente la puerta ésta fue abierta por la muchacha, su mirada denotaba un brillo de felicidad y lo invitó a entrar. - No te preocupes por Rika, al parecer después de varias noches sin dormir, el insomnio le cobró factura y no despertará pronto. - No quería mentirle, pero si le decía la verdad probablemente no querría escucharlo después. Era tiempo, todo o nada, quizá al inicio de negaría pero luego de ver su honestidad, abriría más su corazón hacia él.

\- Oh, es horrible no poder dormir, espero tenga una noche con sueños agradables. - Dijo con una cálida sonrisa que estremeció el palpitar de V, ella estaba aún feliz por el hecho de que V los apoyaría, aunque no sabía dónde dejó su celular podría preguntarle a V si lo había visto y compartir las buenas nuevas con el resto de la RFA, sentía que podría esperar hasta formular algo que pudiera servirles para respaldar el plan de Saeyoung. Su emoción era tal, que no se percató del hecho de que V cerró la habitación con llave.

\- Eres muy amable, MC - Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro. - Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, porque si, estoy enamorado de ti MC. - Sin dejarla reaccionar la jaló hacia él sujetándola de la nuca y con su otra mano en la cintura, el shock le había impedido reaccionar rápidamente a la joven. - Quiero protegerte, déjame mostrarte que mis sentimientos son reales, dijiste que mi felicidad era importante, sé que contigo la tendré. -

La chica comenzó a forcejear tratando de apartarlo pero no parecía funcionar.

\- V, detente, esto no es correcto, mi corazón le pertenece a Saeran… - Alegaba mientras seguía tratando de librarse del control de V en vano.

\- Saeran… no creo que te ame en verdad, de hacerlo no te habría puesto en peligro al llevarte al encuentro que tuvo con la agencia, no te causaría dolor o preocupaciones, con sus acciones solo está apagando tu brillo y lo hará hasta que no quede nada de ti. - La lengua de V se abría paso en la boca de MC mientras con una mano él le sujetaba fuerte en la espalda para que no se pudiera separar y con la otra la recorría lento hacia la cadera y glúteos. - Te equivocas, él me ama, sueltame por favor V, o gritaré y despertaré a Rika. - Sus intentos por ser libre comenzaban a funcionar poco a poco ya que V se iba separando de ella.

\- MC, sé que ésto no es sencillo para ti, para mí tampoco lo es, lo siento, sé que no es la forma más apropiada, pero quiero que lo sepas, como te dije en la llamada, me causas mucha intriga, no puedo apartar mi vista de ti cuando estamos cerca, imaginar el sentir tu tacto, el cómo sería despertar a tu lado cada mañana, ver tu sonrisa radiante llena de alegría… Honestamente no soy feliz con Rika, pero es algo que ya debes intuir, así como en el fondo sabes que estando con Saeran tú no eres su primera opción, él está poniéndote en peligro para salvar a su hermano, en lugar de procurarte. - Le decía mientras la tomaba de las manos con firmeza.

\- Pero entiende, esto es incorrecto, además yo aún— - Ésta vez fue interrumpida por la mano de V, quien le acariciaba el rostro.

\- Shhh, no digas nada más, te mostraré el amor que siento por ti, haré que tú lo sientas también. - 

Nuevamente comenzó a besarla pese a los intentos de separarlo de ella, continúo jugando con su lengua empujándola suavemente hacia el peinador. Como no había nada sobre dicho mueble levantó a MC para sentarla en el mismo mientras continuaba besándola, le recorría el cuello con besos y mordidas seductoras, los jadeos de MC comenzaban a salir de su boca contra su voluntad al sentir los dientes de V encajandose en su piel. Ella aún trataba de alejarlo, nuevamente, sin éxito alguno.

\- Déjame relajar tu cuerpo MC, no quisiera que te lastimaras por la tensión. - Deslizando su mano lentamente sobre sus muslos en la parte debajo del vestido continúo así haciendo camino hasta su ropa interior y comenzó a frotar por encima de las bragas el clítoris, causando así que MC se estremeciera lo cual le pareció adorable a V, quería causarle más y más placer, solo así podría comprender sus sentimientos.

Siguió frotando en su entrepierna sintiendo como se iba humedeciendo y jadeando cada vez más; miró hacia el rostro de la joven el cual estaba sonrojado tratando de evitar contacto visual con V, ésto le molestaba, quería que lo viera, que solo lo viera a él, que no pensara en Saeran ni en nadie más, debía hacerlo mejor para que MC no dejara de pensar en quien tenía al frente; así que con ambas manos decidió bajarle la ropa interior aún cuando ella trató de detenerlo. La movió un poco hacia adelante abriendo sus piernas, MC estando avergonzada sintiéndose vulnerable comenzó a llorar. 

\- Oh… MC no te preocupes, pronto borraré toda tu tristeza cariño y la convertiré en una sensación agradable, mi amor te abrazara por completo. - 

Acercó su rostro a la entrepierna de la joven comenzando a lamer su clítoris presionándolo con su lengua mientras sujetaba ambas manos de MC, sentía su cuerpo estremeciéndose, el sabor de su vagina le resultaba embriagador, lo disfrutaba y quería seguir saboreandolo más tiempo; los jadeos de MC de iban intensificando, sabía que pronto no podría evitar que los gemidos salieran de sus labios.

Continúo recorriendo su clítoris con la lengua, pero quería aumentar el placer en MC, así que con dos de sus dedos la penetró lentamente y ella con su mano libre cubrió su boca para retener el gemido que casi escapaba de sí. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de la velocidad a medida que iba ingresando otro dedo más moviendo su mano con aún más rapidez.

\- Jihyun… J-jihyun… voy a… voy a… -

El placer innegable era muy intenso no la dejaba reaccionar o pensar con claridad, su último pensamiento racional era el de que había sucumbido ante él, había destrozado los sentimientos de Saeran y no podía hacer nada al respecto, el sentido de culpa y vergüenza perforaban su corazón causándole dolor; al ver que nuevamente estaba distraída la mente de MC decidió usar la lubricación natural de su vagina para penetrarla en el recto usando dos dedos de su otra mano y comenzó a moverla relativamente rápido también, MC aprovechó que la soltó para apoyarse con esa mano también en el peinador, su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, los gemidos salían de sus labios junto con los jadeos cargados de placer y deseo por sentir más de ello, no le agradaba, pero ya estaba muy lejos de volver a atrás, su cuerpo rebelde cedía a los movimientos lascivos de Jihyun y nada más.

Gimiendo su nombre, relajándose al mando de V se estremeció y levantando ambas piernas sobre sus hombros, cruzandolas para aferrarlo a su entrepierna liberando su placer, culpa, dolor y deseos perversos en un orgasmo pecaminoso.

Temblorosa y jadeante se fue soltando despacio de Jihyun, sus piernas cayeron casi de golpe por completo de no ser porque V las sujetó mientras terminaba de beber los fluidos que continuaban saliendo de su interior, estaba complacido pues ella había dicho su nombre, su mente había sido ocupada por él como lo planeó, la forma tan sexual de la voz de MC incentivo los deseos de aquel hombre para tomarla por completo. 

La cabeza de la chica daba vueltas, se preguntaba sobre si lo que estaba pasando era real o Rika descubrió que trataría de escapar y la drogaron para controlar su mente, cualquiera de los dos escenarios eran terribles para su moral tenía que salir de ahí pero sus piernas no le servirían de nada, debería pensar en otra alternativa y rápido, mientras más tiempo pérdida más sería corrompida e incapaz de ayudar a los gemelos, debía reaccionar pronto, debía…

Al ver que la mente de la chica comenzaba a divagar tomó la decisión de acaparar sus pensamientos una vez más, comenzó a besarla haciéndole beber de sus fluidos al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su vestido y se lo bajaba, como aún seguía postrada en el peinador solo pudo bajarlo hasta la cintura, su blanco sujetador pronto era retirado de su persona permitiéndole a V admirar de sus pezones duros por la excitación a la que fue sometida.

\- Ahh MC, eres tan hermosa y dulce inclusive tu interior lo es, tu sabor, el olor de tu esencia, sentir tu calor junto a mí, no creo que pueda cansarme de todo eso algún día… lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, me di cuenta, tu cuerpo hablaba por si solo, eso me hizo feliz, déjame hacerte feliz también... -

La aturdida chica por miedo a que fuera a hacerle algún daño físico, llegó a la conclusión de que debería permanecer de esta forma hasta que cayera dormida o el efecto de la droga que usaron en ella se disipara, aún no entendía cuál era su realidad en verdad, así que resignada levantó su rostro esbozando una ligera sonrisa hacia él y dijo.

\- Por favor, dame todo tu amor, borra todo rastro de los besos, caricias y sentimientos que aún permanezcan en mí hacia Saeran… sé… que contigo seré más feliz. -

Las palabras de la joven derretían su corazón en una cálida calma y alegría, ahora podría reclamar a MC y volverse uno con ella, su intempestiva forma de demostrarle su afecto había funcionado, no tendría que contenerse más.

Desabrochando su pantalón y bajando su ropa interior acerco su gran y duro miembro a la entrepierna de MC y comenzó a moverse frotando su miembro en ella, la chica comenzaba a jadear nuevamente y con sus brazos acercaba a V a su pecho, él entendió la silenciosa petición de su acompañante, empezó a acariciamos estrujando cuidadosamente sus pezones chupandolos a la par, las caderas de MC iniciaban sus movimientos involuntarios a un ritmo más calmado que el de V.

\- Por favor, no sigas tentándome de esta manera, te quiero en mí, lo quiero en mí… - Le suplicaba entre jadeos a su oído abriendo un poco más ambas piernas y besándole el cuello.

Con una exquisita petición imposible de rechazar Jihyun comenzó abriéndose pasó en su vagina penetrándola en su totalidad, con una sonrisa perversa que lo estremeció sexualmente desabotonó la camisa de V y con ayuda del mismo, se deshizo de ella dejando ver el cuerpo firme y ejercitado del pelimenta, sujetándose de su espalda siguió besándolo cuando comenzó a embestirla, no quería lastimarla y aunque ella le dijo que no había problema quería prolongar el placer de sus adentros el tiempo que pudiera.

Entre cada embestida la sensación cálida y estrecha de su vagina aumentaba los jadeos de ambas partes, podía sentirlo hacer caos en su interior, un caos que con Saeran no había experimentado aún pues al contrario de su forma pasional, dulce y cautivadora que amaba, la violencia con la que empujaba Jihyun el miembro a su interior era extrañamente placentera, similar a un animal en celo, la sacudía causando que sus senos rebotaran sin parar, le causaban tentación a V quien no resistió el saborearlos más intensamente, les había generado varias marcas al haberlos mordido, quería dejar todo el cuerpo de MC rastro de su amor, la espalda de V iba cambiando su tono de piel a uno colorado producto de los rasguños que le ocasionó a MC.

\- Mi dulce MC, te tomaré toda una y otra vez hasta que se quede bien grabado en tu mente que tú y yo somos uno ahora -

MC tenía sus ojos perdidos en la mirada de V, seguía con sus caderas el ritmo con el que la empujaba hasta donde le permitiera el limitado espacio del mueble, al darse cuenta de ésto, el joven se detuvo momentáneamente para cambiar a su adorada amante de posición, moviéndola con gentileza ahora ella quedaba de frente al espejo del peinador dándole la espalda a V, quien levantando una de las piernas de MC penetraba esta vez el recto poco a poco, la muchacha gemía de placer y dolor pero de forma inconsciente a su vez se movía embistiéndose sola, Jihyun disfrutaba de sentirse deseado y permitió a MC que siguiera moviéndose así, en el espejo ella veía la mirada sombría y excitada de V, a su vez él miraba la expresión de lujuria que le mostraba ella, le fascinaba y quería más de ella.

Comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza presionando los glúteos hacia él para penetrarla más profundo, las manos de MC se movieron frente a ella para apoyarse en el mueble y tener más estabilidad, V quería destrozar la voz de ella a costa de gemir su nombre y prosiguió a acariciar sus senos y clitoris, sentía como temblaba más, como sus fluidos salían más pronto y lo sentia, llegaría al orgasmo, quería hacerlo al mismo tiempo que ella así que frotó más intenso su clítoris, los gemidos de MC se habían vuelto gritos de placer que pedían por más, que pedían por darle mucho más hasta que ninguno de ellos pudiera moverse, le gritaba en gemidos lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando y que no se detuviera, el placer solo iba en aumento y aumento hasta la última embestida antes de que V llegará al orgasmo dónde la jalo con tanta fuerza hacia él dejando salir todo su espeso y caliente semen a la par de que MC terminara, sus piernas temblaban más y le era imposible seguir de pie. 

V salió de ella y le ayudó a postrarse en el suelo sentada sobre sus ya inútiles piernas, acercó su miembro aún cubierto con semen al rostro de MC quien sin dudarlo comenzó a limpiarlo lamiéndolo todo con su lengua, pero no era suficiente así que Jihyun lo metió a su boca un tanto a la fuerza y empezó a embestirla lo más cuidadoso que pudiera, pero el tamaño no ayudaba a que existiera una forma de que fuera gentil si éste la embestía, y debía hacer algunas pausas para que no tuviera problemas al respirar hasta que la paciencia de V fue lo opacada por su lujuria y se moviera un tanto más rápido soltando un poco más de semen en la garganta de MC y le presionaba su cabeza contra su pelvis de la misma forma que ella hizo con él para soltarlo todo en su boca, advirtiéndole que no derramara ninguna gota, V la tomó de ambas mejillas y comenzó a besarla para que bebiera todo el líquido; la vista de esa bella dama extasiada y vulnerable ante sus perversas fantasías le resultaba muy excitante, la que una vez fue una inocente y radiante mujer ahora se encontraba cediendo a sus oscuros y corruptos deseos, ver que en su interior albergaba una oscuridad de ese tipo le causaba más inquietud, era distinta a la de Rika, la de ella no causaba daño en comparación con la rubia, incluso en su oscuridad no buscaba dañar a nadie y era asombrosa, sin duda le resultaba adorable, quería abrazar todo su ser incluyendo todo lo bueno y lo malo; a su vez él también anhelaba que ella abrazara toda su maldad y la aceptara junto a él, estaba seguro de que nadie más, ni Saeran, sería capaz de comprenderla en el mismo nivel que él lo hacía pues ambos eran dos entes de luz y oscuridad por si solos. 

Mientras se encontraba inmerso en sus ideales, los traviesos dedos del joven jugueteaban con el clítoris de MC en lo que su miembro retomaba su firmeza otra vez, la voz que entre gemidos más se iba partiendo generaba que el nombre de Jihyun resonara en la recámara sin dejar de aferrarse de él sujetándolo de la espalda con fuerza gimiendo en cerca de su oído pese a su estado que la mantenía retorciéndose de forma lujuriosa hasta dejar salir su placentera perversión sellando con sus labios pegados a los de V la cúspide de su culpabilidad.

Las manos de MC seguían abrazando el cuerpo de V contra el suyo, su agitada respiración parecía no querer calmarse pues las palpitaciones de su corazón la recorrían entera, sentía que podría perder el conocimiento en cualquier instante y no sabría cuáles serían las consecuencias de ello, debía seguir despierta tanto como le fuera posible aun cuando su persona no le respondía en absoluto y tenía la corazonada de que seguiría así durante el resto de esa larga noche interminable.

Para comodidad de su inofensiva amante decidió cargarla con cuidado para recostarla en la cama, una vez hecho eso su siguiente acción era terminar de desvestirse junto con ella, recorrió su cuerpo con caricias y besos, los muslos de la joven al resultarle tentadores que le provocaron marcarlos como suyos también y ahora que el plazo de espera había culminado, abrió las piernas de la joven penetrándola con fuerza en la vagina; le pidió que ella a su vez se masturbara y no dejará de verlo mientras lo hacía a lo que lascivamente obedeció, las fuertes embestidas le hacían sentir que la partiría en dos ya que no entendía como V tenía aún tanta energía; llegó al orgasmo cuatro veces más mientras él la embestía, su sensibilidad era mayor que antes, su mente de derretía en un abismo sexual del que temía no poder regresar.

Aún dentro de ella, la tomó hacía él levantándola de la cama comenzando a girarla para que le diera la espalda, estirando la de las muñecas continuo embistiéndola con rapidez y rudeza.

\- MC, continúa gimiendo mi nombre, sigue llamándome a mí, olvídate de todos… olvídate de Saeran, estás disfrutando el estar conmigo ahora, anhelo que tus suspiros y ambiciones se vuelvan hacia mí, que entiendas que tú única felicidad la encontrarás conmigo ¿No es así? No te contengas y pídeme más si así lo deseas, yo no te juzgaré. -

Ella sentía su cordura desvanecerse escapando de sus manos, gimiendo el nombre de V se dejó llevar por la lujuria que inundaba la recámara pidiéndole a Jihyun que la sujetara con fuerza ya que sentía que pronto acabarían a la par, el choque de fluidos espesos en su interior eran incapaces de salir porque V aún se encontraba penetrándola, mínimamente lo trató de hacer a un lado generando en él emociones conflictivas de duda que a los momentos se calmaron cuando luego de separarse de su interior, ella lo invitó a recostarse viendo que aún se encontraba su miembro erecto; se sentó sobre él para que la penetrara, sin esperar un solo segundo movió sus caderas frenéticamente besándolo y aferrándose mutuamente dejando en sus espaldas el recuerdo de su pasional unión.

V aún tenía planes pues la noche aún sobraba, luego de terminar en reiterada ocasión posicionó a MC para que estuviera recostada sobre él pero con su cabeza frente a su miembro, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, mientras MC chupaba el pene de V, el saboreaba la mezcla de sus esencias como el manjar más exquisito del mundo, el adictivo néctar dulce de MC predominaba más, incluso había escurrido hasta sus glúteos los cuales también besó y marcó, penetrando la vagina usando cuatro dedos está vez iba al mismo tiempo introduciendo su lengua en el recto de la joven quien detuvo lo que hacía por estremecerse y gemir ante los imponentes movimientos del pelimenta; dicha acción no le agradó del todo y cruzando sus piernas la obligó a mantener el miembro en su boca para que no dejará de darle placer. La mente de la chica quedó en blanco y se movía automáticamente a los deseos de V, recibió gustosa en su garganta el semen caliente así como él bebía aún más de su néctar que en veces pasadas, incapaz de hacer nada para mantenerse despierta cedió al extremo agotamiento que sentía. 

Jihyun quería seguir prolongando la noche al máximo pero desafortunadamente esto no era posible pues se percibía como la luz del alba se abría paso por la ventana, iluminando las sombras de aquel hombre que seguía embistiendo el inconsciente cuerpo de MC, las embestidas en su recto eran más fuertes y voraces que cuando estaba despierta, la espalda suave y tersa de la muchacha ahora se encontraba marcada de rasguños y mordidas así como la cintura, glúteos, muslos, cuello y pechos, todo su cuerpo tenía el nombre de Jihyun y aún seguía siendo reclamado por el mismo con notoria agresividad sexual continuando embisiéndola hasta llegar al orgasmo por última vez ese día; pese a que deseaba permanecer más tiempo así, sabía que debía dormir aunque fuera un poco pues debía permanecer activo para que los agentes de seguridad no percibieran que algo está a sucediendo dentro de su casa, se acomodó a lado de MC disponiéndose a dormir luego de programar una alarma para ser capaz de levantarse en unas pocas horas más tarde.

Al paso de unos minutos, MC fue capaz de despertar, su cuerpo adolorido junto a Jihyun le abofeteaba con la cruel y desastrosa realidad en la que se encontraba, no recordaba con claridad en qué punto se desvaneció, los recuerdos abrumaron su mente ocasionándole unas ganas terribles de vomitar, el asco y culpa de la devoraban viva con los pensamientos creador los ella misma dónde se veía a Saeran mirándola con desagrado y repulsión por lo que había sucedido, había traicionado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, le había causado una gran ruptura a su relación, sintiéndose devastada quería irse de ahí tan pronto como le fuera posible para poder llorar sin parar, se sentía sucia y con asco de sí misma; lentamente fue levantándose de la cama para tomar un baño con el agua más fría que pudiera poner, de culpaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se tallaba con fuerza el cuerpo con la esperanza de que pudiera borrar de su piel todo el tacto de V, le ardían los arañazos por la fricción que se generaba pero no le tomaba importancia, quería borrarlos de su cuerpo a como diera lugar; una marea de emociones y pensamientos crudos sofocaban su persona, preguntándose sobre el cómo había sido Jihyun capaz de hacerle algo así, como pudo mentirle para satisfacer sus egoístas deseos perversos.

La ducha duró cerca de dos horas y media, el tiempo que pasó ahí dentro la atormentó pero también le ayudó para aclarar su mente sobre lo siguiente que debía hacer, una amarga decisión de ruptura era inevitable, Saeran estaría fuera de su vida ahora, uniría sus lazos con V pese al dolor que le causaría al peliblanco, no podía seguir negando la voz de su corazón diciéndole que su lugar correspondía en los brazos del fotógrafo como debía ser, el gemelo menor probablemente le guardaría rencor a ella y a Jihyun pero no le importaba, no cambiaría de decisión, ya era hora de que le hiciera frente a lo que desde Magenta ya sentía; su mente absorta fue traída a la realidad al escuchar una alegre melodía que sonaba al otro lado de la habitación y por el poco tiempo que duró se dió cuenta de que era una alarma, lo que significaba que V estaba despierto; cerró la llave del agua y luego de haberse secado con una toalla salió con de ahí usando una bata de baño secándose el cabello con la que había usado previamente.

\- Oh, hola V, buenos días ¿Descansaste bien? - Sonriéndole con normalidad se aproximó a él dándole un gentil besó en la mejilla - Te veías muy tierno estando dormido, quería tomarte una foto pero no encontré mi celular… ¿No lo habrás visto? - La chica había sido abrazada por la cintura siendo presa de otro beso pasional al que correspondió complacida.

\- Antes de eso… MC, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo de anoche? -

Ella sabía que lo que le dijo era verdad, Saeran no la complementaria como él lo haría, pero eso era algo de lo que también pensó en la ducha, si Jihyun había sido capaz de llegar a ese punto por mostrarle sus verdaderas emociones, era justo que ella le diera su respuesta sin titubear. 

\- Honestamente al principio no podía creer nada de lo que pasaba, ni lo que decias y mucho menos lo que hacías, pero desde que desperté llevo pensando sobre todo eso y llegué a la conclusión de que tienes razón, en primer lugar, yo no quería ir solamente al edificio donde se encontraba Saeyoung en compañía de Saeran, era una mala decisión ir sin seguridad extra pero eso no le importó y me llevó con él pese a que le dije que era una mala idea… por el contrario tú siempre has visto por mi seguridad, desde mi estadía en Magenta… De echo… -

La joven hizo una breve pausa por lo sonrojado de sus mejillas debido al comentario que iba a realizar - Cuando estaba ahí con Saeran diciendo que todos en RFA eran IAs, él me preguntó sobre cuál era el "personaje" que más me atraía… y le dije que eras tú, claro que se molestó y comenzó a decir que eras un mentiroso traicionero luego de eso… - La sonora y corta risa le tomó por sorpresa. - Hey, no te burles de mi… - Decía mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de V con gentileza soltandolo poco después

\- Si hubiera sabido en ese momento que eras real… habría corrido a tus brazos al instante… saber el ese tiempo que "no existías" era algo que encontraba decepcionante… Después pasó todo lo de Saeran y yo… yo me quedé a su lado… porque tenía miedo de que se tornara malvado y me lastimara de nuevo, o peor, que te lastimara a ti; incluso anoche no quería aceptar tus sentimientos porque temo aún sobre cómo pueda reaccionar él.- La mirada vacía de ella le dolía en el pecho a V, pensaba sobre cómo ella había estado soportando el estar a lado del gemelo para protegerlo a él de su ira descontrolada, sobre los sentimientos que había suprimido hasta ese momento y que debieron haberle causado mucha angustia.

\- MC… yo… no tenía idea de que tu— -

Aquella muchacha interrumpió su oración con un dulce beso en los labios y un abrazo fuerte que fueron felizmente correspondidos.

\- Por eso… he llegado a la conclusión de que debemos ayudar a los gemelos en su plan, si ellos están juntos sin problemas yo podré separarme de Saeran sin tener miedo a sus represalias para estar contigo como tanto deseo… Necesito tu apoyo Jihyun, te necesito conmigo para poder ser feliz en verdad… -Las palabras de MC lo dejaban algo inquieto pero si ésta sería su oportunidad para poder estar con ella sin problemas, estaba dispuesto a hacer el intento; nadie los separaría jamás, ni Rika, ni el primer ministro Saejoon Choi, ni la agencia privada.

\- De acuerdo MC, si estás segura de esto, te ayudaré, ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? - Le decía sonriendo acariciándola de sus mejillas.

\- Primero deberíamos asegurarnos de que Rika no nos descubra… ¡Cierto, Rika!, ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿Nos descubrió anoche, o no? - La incertidumbre de la joven era notoria, tenía miedo de la ira de Saeran poco más que la de la rubia y retorcida mujer, pensar en las consecuencias le causaba ansiedad provocando que su cuerpo temblara de miedo; un cálido abrazo y una apacible mirada la fue calmando poco a poco.

\- No te preocupes por Rika, ella aún sigue dormida… lo sé porque anoche que fuí a verla… le inyecte una dosis igual de fuerte que la de Saeyoung así que no despertará hasta dentro de dos días, además, también tomé tu celular cuando estábamos discutiendo para poder hablar tranquilamente contigo, sé que debes estar molesta ahora conmigo pero no vino a mi una mejor idea para poder tener mi noche dedicada enteramente a ti… Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? -

Era sin duda una revelación impactante pero bastante racional dado lo ruidosos que fueron la noche anterior, de no ser por esa droga a esta hora del día ninguno de los dos habría permanecido con vida.

\- Fue una decisión extrema pero razonable, de no ser por eso no habríamos tenido anoche y hasta ahora para hablar y crear un buen plan de escape… me pregunto qué estarán haciendo la RFA para ayudar a los gemelos, espero que Jumin no tenga tantos problemas al despertar debido al asunto de su padre invirtiendo en la bebida de Saeyoung… Quisiera poderlos hacer feliz a todos - La amabilidad de MC era sin duda cautivadora, su corazón y mente le decían que no debía separarse de su lado pues nunca encontraría a nadie tan excepcional como ella.

\- Lo haremos MC, ahora, ven acompáñame un momento. - Le dijo mientras se ponía su ropa interior y pantalón, al terminar, la tomó de la mano y la guío feliz a su habitación. Al entrar, sobre su cama se encontraba Rika bajo los efectos de la droga, inmóvil e inconsciente; por su parte V tomaba de su cajón los celulares de MC y Saeyoung y se los entregó. - Toma, devuélvele a Saeyoung el suyo y comunícate con cuidado con la RFA, sé que no podrás decirles aún que ahora estamos juntos, así que no te preocupes, puedes seguir ocultandolo hasta que el peligro ya haya pasado; yo tomaré una ducha mientras lo haces. -

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, él no quería mantener su relación en secreto pero comprendía que era necesario hacerlo, MC sabía lo doloroso que era para él y lo detuvo dándole un abrazo muy fuerte para animarlo aunque fuera un poco, Jihyun se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se metió en la ducha; MC por su lado regreso a vestirse a su habitación mientras revisaba los mensajes anteriores.Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Saeran, incluso chats dónde se veía que Zen y Jumin habían despertado exitosamente, aunque la situación no era agradable del todo pues Jumin había perdido su puesto debido a la conmoción por la bebida de Saeyoung y el patrocinio de su padre a sus espaldas, además, otra noticia impactante, Saeran se encontraba camino a la casa de V, para salvar a su hermano y a ella por supuesto. 

Al llegar a su recámara aún permanecía el aroma con el que inundaron el lugar así que decidió dejar abiertas las ventanas y la puerta para que circulará el aire, se vistió y peinó para emprender su camino rumbo al cuarto de Saeyoung; él aún se encontraba dormido pero decidió colocarle el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón dónde lo tenia en un principio luego salió a preparar desayuno para ella y V; justo al terminar Jihyun se abría paso en la cocina hasta donde se encontraba MC.

\- Heeeyyy, justo a tiempo V, recién terminé el desayuno para dos, comamos juntos. -

Ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno de hot cakes con fruta picada con granola y miel acompañado de una taza de café descafeinado. 

\- Estuve revisando los mensajes los mensajes anteriores y V… Saeran viene para acá, al parecer con la intención de rescatar a su hermano y… a mí… obvio no me iré con él, no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo, pero podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad para que, uno, se reúnan los gemelos; dos, pueda ser el comienzo de restaurar tu relación con RFA y Jumin, ¿qué te parece? Dicen que Saeyoung sería capaz de terminar la mitad del hackeo que comenzaron Saeran y Vanderwood para acabar con la agencia de una vez por todas, pero si ambos gemelos están trabajando en el hackeo, ¡aumentan las probabilidades de éxito! -

La expresión de MC estaba desbordante de felicidad por los gemelos y esperanza para el futuro favorable que se abriría con ello para establecer su relación permanente y oficial, no la había visto tan feliz como en ese momento, su optimismo era contagioso al punto que no supo en qué momento comenzó a sonreír tan alegre también, no debía dudar, ya había decidido apoyarla y no la dejaría sola en ésto.

\- MC, está bien, tienes mi apoyo al cien por ciento, nunca lo dudes, ahora… también entiendo que con Saeran aquí el esconder nuestro mutuo afecto no será fácil, pero se que podremos para hacer que funcione. - La agradable sonrisa de Jihyun era reconfortante, no debía temer, pronto todo estaría bien.Aunque no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Saeran arribara, ambos aprovecharon el tiempo para llenarse de besos y cambiarse a una ropa que les permitiera esconder las marcas del desenfreno sexual nocturno así como preparar la maleta de Jihyun y un bolso rápido para Rika.

Al llegar Saeran a la casa de V, poco pudo contenerse para abrazar con fuerza a MC y llenarla de besos dulces en sus mejillas y labios, una escena bastante molesta para los invisibles amantes que debían usar su máscara de desconocidos por el bien mayor.

\- Princesa ¡te extrañé demasiado! Mi corazón no deja de latir al saber que pronto estaría junto a ti otra vez, ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado MC! Ah, parece un sueño tenerte frente a mí, ver tu precioso ojos y sentirte junto a mí, dime, ¿Has estado bien?, ¿No te has saltado las comidas, verdad, mi bella diosa radiante? - La dulzura bienvenida de Saeran era empalagosa, sentía como el azúcar tapaba sus arterias al instante de volverlo a ver, pese a que solo había sido un día; MC se mostraba sonriente y correspondía a los mimos de su novio.

\- Claro que sí cariño, he estado comiendo bien, incluso tengo buenas noticias para darte, amor. - Respondió con una melosa voz.

Lo llevó del brazo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano, aún en su estado inactivo era abrumado por los abrazos afectuosos del peliblanco, era un reencuentro casi perfecto de no ser por el estado de Saeyoung, al entrar V en la habitación la tensión comenzó a subir de nivel, después de todo lo que pasó en C&R y las conversaciones que tuvieron, hacía que Saeran se mostrará distante hacia él.

\- Saeran, por favor no te muestres a la defensiva conmigo, he hablado con MC desde que llegó ayer y, tal vez mis acciones resulten apresuradas o falsas para ti, pero esto que te diré es la verdad, quiero ayudarlos a que estén protegidos, éste método que Rika escogió… yo no estaba de acuerdo desde el inicio, pero por tratar de complacerla terminé dándole la espalda a la RFA y a ustedes… yo sé que no es algo que sea fácil de perdonar o digerir, pero te pido que creas en mí está última vez… - Comentó con inseguridad pues desconocía sobre si sus palabras serían escuchadas por el gemelo menor o serían ignoradas.

\- No puedo confiar en ti, V. No has mostrado una pizca de apoyo pese a las súplicas que te hicimos… incluso te uniste a los miembros de la agencia que causaron la renuncia de Junín, quien se supone era tu mejor amigo… MC ven, acércate junto a mí para protegerte, no sabemos qué nos puede hacer y no quiero arriesgarme a que intente hacerle daño a las personas que más me importan en todo el mundo. -

Su enfado evidente le impedía dejar de verlo fijamente, no quería arriesgar a que MC fuera lastimada por él así que mientras la tomaba de la mano comenzó a bañarla hacia él para protegerla en caso de algún ataque desconocido por parte de Jihyun; para detener y disminuir la tensión, la joven tomó con ambas manos la de Saeran para hacerle saber que no había peligro con V. 

\- Saeran amor, lo que dice V es cierto, él escuchó el plan de escape y al principio no estaba de acuerdo por los riesgos de la agencia y tu padre, pero luego de hablarlo con él, entendió que debía intentarlo para que todos pudieran dejar más preocupaciones atrás, incluso intentamos convencer a Rika de que el plan que formularon tu hermano y Vanderwood podría resultar y que así pudiera entrar en razón… pero no resultó bien y trató de ponerme a dormir igual que a Saeyoung y durante el forcejeo… por accidente le clavé la jeringa, me sentí muy mal, estaba asustada porque no sabía qué dosis había sido o si era, es por ese motivo que no conteste los mensajes anoche, estaba muy asustada de que no hubiera entrado bien y le causé un daño mayor, pero V la revisó y se encontraba bien, solo inconsciente. -

La información que acababa de recibir era demasiada y muy densa, lo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo era el saber que Rika estaba inconsciente, no le agradaba el escenario pero podrían estar más tranquilos por la inactividad de la rubia, sin embargo no debía tomar decisiones apresuradas, de hacerlo, su preciada novia estaría en peligro.

\- Saeran, sé que es difícil para ti, así que te dejaré con MC para que puedas expresarte con libertad. -

Con V fuera de la habitación la mente de Saeran podía pensar con libertad en todos los tipos de escenarios que se pudieran llegar a surgir, los buenos, malos y peores, la decisión de aceptar de nuevo la ayuda de Jihyun se mantenía intranquila, algo dentro de él le decía que no confiara en V; no estaba seguro de si podría soportar una traición más de él aunque la verdadera pregunta de si Jihyun iba en serio sobre la ayuda.

Su adorada MC se pasó el tiempo junto a él dándole ánimos e impulsos de confianza para creerle a V ofreciéndome detener también a Rika pues en su estado actual sería fácil entregarla a las autoridades correspondientes para ya no tener que perseguirla o temer de que se vuelva mala y lastime a la RFA o a ellos de nuevo.Sin duda era algo demasiado bueno para que fuera cierto, pero quizá se trataba de un milagro que les recompensará después de tanto dolor por el que han soportado hasta entonces y de ahí en adelante solamente buena fortuna de les presentaría a los gemelos.

El tiempo fue pasando despacio pero el poder estar junto a MC y su hermano era algo que seguiría apreciando y guardando en su interior, no dejaba de tomar la mano de su adorable novia, la razón de que él esté ahí ahora, su ángel que lo ayudó a sanar su pasado, pensaba en que si resultará factible el escapar con ayuda de Jihyun se debería a que la gentil forma de ser de MC le permitió perforar en las barreras necias de V para que volviera a estar de su lado, depositaría su confianza en la decisión de su amada y creería en V. Luego de aclarar su mente emprendió su camino hacia la sala que era dónde se encontraba Jihyun para hablar con él sobre lo que escogió.

\- V, sé que me he tomado mi tiempo en decidir si creer en ti o no, mi respuesta es que desafortunadamente la confianza que deposité en ti una vez ya está fracturada y no se puede enmendar en tan abruptamente, pero, aún así aceptaré tu ayuda porque MC cree en ti, en que tú arrepentimiento es sincero al igual que tus dedos de reparar tu relación con Jumin y la RFA; no desperdicies esta oportunidad, V, además omitiré el decirle a Jumin sobre tu apoyo para no causar alteraciones emocionales en los miembros de la RFA, espero lo comprendas. - La decisión de Saeran era firme y directa; Jihyun le esbozó una leve sonrisa indicando que aceptaba y respetaba su decisión, ahora sólo quedaba organizar bien la tarea de cada uno a la hora del escape, V llevaba su maleta compacta y un bolso que contenía las carpetas de las fórmulas que creó Rika en Magenta para los diferentes tipos de elixir que usó para controlar a sus seguidores, Saeran cargaría a Rika y Saeyoung sería cargado por Vanderwood, MC llevaría consigo una bolsa de mudas de ropa para Rika.

Saeran no se encontraba muy complacido por su tarea de tener que cargar con Rika pero tras una hora de convencimiento por parte de V y MC accedió, las razones que le daban era que si el plan llegaba a tornarse peligroso y negativo, V podría decir que salió a caminar y hablar de algún tema "privado" con MC, pues si veían a Rika dormida o a Saeran el plan estaría arruinado.

Llegada cerca de la hora de abrió en la aplicación de RFA un chat en el que entraron Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee y Vanderwood para repasar las tareas que les tocaban a ellos, animosamente MC les comentaba que incluso serían capaces de regresar con Saeran, así nadie se quedaría atrás, para evitar riesgos que atentaría con el éxito de su misión prometió contarles todo una vez que se reuniera de nuevo a ellos. 

Las once de la noche en punto eran marcadas en el reloj y Vanderwood se presentaba a prisa en la casa de V, para acelerar el paso, Saeran saldría con Rika primero hasta llegar a su vehículo, después le seguían Vanderwood con Saeyoung quienes cargaban también con la bolsa de las carpetas de Mint eye, pero Saeran no se dió cuenta de ello por estar concentrado en aplicarle el suero que fabricaron para despertar a su hermano del tan horrible estado en que lo impusieron.

Vanderwood emprendió la marcha rápidamente y Saeran se comenzaba a alterar pues no habían esperado a V y MC, él le explicó que de todas formas no cabían en su auto y que se irían a parte en el auto de V para encontrarse en la mansión de Jumin, pero eso no calmaba su corazón, intuía que algo estaba mal, el recordar las palabras de MC sobre que todo estaría bien y que no se dejará controlar por el miedo aún cuando no pudiera verla, pues jamás se rompería el lazo que formaron le ayudaban a controlar su sensación de angustia, creería en MC y en el amor puro que se tenían.

A casi llegar a la mansión de Jumin, Saeran recibió un mensaje de MC en el que decía que ya habían llegado y solo faltaban ellos de llegar anhelando verlo pronto otra vez; desafortunadamente al llegar se dieron cuenta de que ni MC ni V habían arribado aún, el impacto para la RFA de que regresarán con Rika inconsciente y MC con V desaparecidos era indescriptible.Mientras Jumin llamaba a su personal para que llevarán a Rika a una camilla usa el esposas especiales para que no se soltara o lastimara, Saeran de encontraba llamando repetidas veces a MC pero al ver que no respondía decidió usar una computadora para hackear en el teléfono de ella y obtener su ubicación exacta; a los pocos segundos de iniciar el hackeo fue interrumpido por su hermano quién le entregaba sobre dirigido a Saeran de parte de MC, no lo había leído pero creía que eso explicaría su desaparición. 

El sobre contenía una carta con el siguiente contenido:

"  _ Hola mi amor, se lo asustado y preocupado que te encuentras al saber que no estoy en el punto de encuentro, pero más aún cuando sepas que mi ausencia será más amplia, intentarás conseguir mi ubicación pero ni mi celular ni el de V podrán ser encontrados, él se deshará de su celular antes de partir y yo poco antes del tiempo estimado de llegada para mantenerte calmado y enviarte un mensaje, luego de eso me desharé del mismo también; se que no comprendes toda esta situación y me parte el corazón tener que explicártelo de esta manera, no es algo que deba transmitirse mediante textos o por teléfono, es algo que debía hablar contigo cara a cara pero el problema actual me lo impide. Anoche Jihyun nos escuchó a Saeyoung y a mí hablando sobre su brillante idea de escapar, lo recuerdas ¿cierto?, La verdad es que no lo tomó para nada bien y le arrebató el celular a Saeyoung para que no pudiera comunicarse con nadie ni intentar llevar a cabo lo que planeó, traté de que me escuchara y por un momento me hizo sentir que así sería, pero no podíamos platicar abiertamente de eso ya que Rika podría oírnos, V dijo que se encargaría de distraerla en caso de que ya se hubiera despertado de la siesta en la que estaba porque las noches anteriores no había podido descansar bien y que luego de reuniría conmigo en la recámara donde me hospedé porque era la más aislada de toda la casa para repasar el plan y todo eso, pero él tenía otras intenciones de las cuales jamás me habría imaginado, él fue el responsable de que Rika este inconsciente ahora, él dijo que dormía por el cansancio que le ocasionó el insomnio pero viendo en retrospectiva, la verdad de todo era probablemente que la necesitaba fuera del camino para que él pudiera hacer lo que sus perversos deseos le mandaban… amor, Jihyun se puso a declararme su amor y se puso a decir sobre cómo tú no eras digno de ser mi pareja al haberme expuesto a todo éste peligro, me resultaba imposible lo que estaba pasando, me asusté por lo imponente que se mostró, lo decidido a que no respondiera nada que no le gustara y le dije lo equivocado que estaba respecto a ti, que tú si me amabas de verdad con cada célula de ti, pero tenía razón y eso lo enfureció… amor… perdóname, lo siento mucho, de todo corazón discúlpame por no haber sido más fuerte, por no haber podido evitar la terrible acción a la que me sometió; V abusó de mí y lo llamó "amor", V abusó de mí y por más que traté no pude impedirlo, a la mañana siguiente lo sentía profanando mi cuerpo todavía, aún cuando se suponía que yo estaba dormida… me sentí sucia, sin valor alguno, estaba destrozada, aún lo estoy, mi dulce Saeran sé que vendrás a buscarme pero debo pedirte que no lo hagas, no aún, enfócate en acabar con la agencia y tu padre primero, yo estaré bien, sé que no me hará daño… pero un problema a la vez, y los tuyos son más graves que el mío al estar con él, la razón del porqué escogí hacer ésto, era para que pudieras escapar y reunirte con tu hermano, le seguí el juego al despertar… si no lograba hacer que creyera en que yo sentía lo mismo por él quizá no habría permitido que escaparas con tu hermano… lo sé, sé la cara que debes estar poniendo justo ahora y créeme que me siento igual, no puedo expresar lo mal que me estoy sintiendo justo ahora, siento asco de mi misma, no puedo soportar ni verme al espejo, no sé si podré verte a los ojos cuando llegues a la casa de V… pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte a estar a salvo, tu y tu hermano son el mejor dúo de hackers en todo el mundo por eso se que cuando la tormenta en la que te encuentras ahora cese, podrá venir mi caballero en brillante armadura a rescatarme, ¿No es así, mi amor?, Me alegra saber que pude permitirme tiempo de escribir todo esto y esconderlo en el bolsillo de tu hermano sin que Jihyun se diera cuenta, sé que mi petición es dura, pero olvídate de mí por el momento, podrás salvarme luego, recuerda nuestra promesa, recuerda nuestro amor que será capaz de trascender incluso grandes distancias de lejanía, no lo olvides nunca, mi amor, mi respiración y latidos, mi entera existencia son por ti y solamente para ti… _

_ Te amo, Saeran Choi. _ "

Los gritos desgarradores del joven que ahora yacía de rodillas apoyado en los antebrazos arrugando la carta que sujetaba con una fuerza incomparable casi al punto de romperla infestaron la habitación en una inmensa tristeza e impotencia ante los fatídicos sucesos que les acontecían, los miembros de la organización no podían restringir sus emociones más tiempo, incluso Jumin, aquel empresario reconocido por su habilidad de mantenerse firme ante situaciones de crisis no podía evitar presionar sus dientes ante en enojo que lo quemaba por dentro.

La carta ahora poseía manchas originadas por una amarga cascada, seguida de los coros rotos de la laguna que se formaba a su alrededor, el dolor en los corazones de aquel grupo clamaba por el deseo conjunto de que todo fuera una cruel mentira orquestada por un hombre solitario y sombrío y llegará pronto a su fin para obtener un verdadero final feliz como en todos esos cuentos fantásticos de romance, pero la vida real nunca es tan maravillosa y placentera, eran conscientes de ello. No podían hacer nada, si comenzaban la búsqueda de la castaña revelarían el plan de MC y no sabíla forma en que V reaccionaría, arriesgarla no era opción, con toda su rabia a flor de piel tenían que seguir sus acciones bajo las instrucciones que dejó tras su partida.

A su vez, kilómetros a la lejanía, V se encontraba llegando a un aeropuerto en compañía de MC y un par de boletos reservados con destino a Londres, V tenía pensado un lugar que le hiciera justicia a la hermosura que su amante poseía, sabiendo que Saeran no tomaría bien la separación, se encontraría acosando a la pareja si permanecían en dentro del país, Londres solo era una parada para un destino más natural, un lugar con extensos campos verdes para recorrer, dónde se pudieran apreciar las acogedoras puestas de Sol y el alba; un sitio perfecto para crear canvas dedicadas enteramente a MC y sobretodo, lejos de cualquiera que intentara separarla de su lado, no la perdería ahora que era suya y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, la reclamando su cuerpo cada noche para reforzar en ella el intenso amor que le tenía.


End file.
